deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
A Criminal Past pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in'' A Criminal Past, a DLC for ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The pocket secretaries contain background information or plot-related details. All pocket secretaries listed below are found in the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility. Cell Block Areas Heads up Found in the security office of Cell Block A. To: Amanda Caton From: Tarek Lopez I had to change the code to the maintenance room between the cell blocks to 3499. Remember that the next time you go for one of your secret smoke breaks. Couldn't help but notice what you've got hidden in there. Better make sure management doesn't find out. Stashing state property is a serious offence. - Tarek Access code for security room doors Found on a guard patrolling just outside A-block. From: Shane Jones To: Tarek Lopez I just realized that 3014 is working on all the doors in and out of the security room doors. In both blocks?? You can't use the same code for all the sec room doors. It's bad enough using only 4 digits. Shane Jones Correctional Officer RE: See you on the outside Found on a body in the tunnel leading from A-block's shower room. From: Mathew Parry To: William Parry Forget it nosebleed. There ain't no getting off that rock. You make some dumb-ass attempt at escaping and you'll wind up dead. Just ride it out. This anti-aug shit'll be over before you know it, man. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: William Parry To: Mathew Parry Subject: See you on the outside Yo Pinch, This is it dude. I've got this shit all figured out! As soon as I see an opening, I'm making a break for it. Just make sure you hook your brother up on the outside when I'm out. With what's going down in the world and my being a fugitive and shit, I'm going to need to go deep deep deep into hiding. You feel me? Cell Block B Registry Found in the office between Cell Block A and Cell Block B. To: ALL Correctional Officers From: Registry Administration Below is the updated registry for Cell Block B. A lot of the inmates use aliases so included here. LEVEL-1 CELLS B-103 Jose Collins; Ronaldo “Mad” Madison B-104 Robert “Hippo” Sands; Victor Monroe B-105 Billy Davis; Pedro Harrison B-106 Christian Dengler; Donald Polk B-107 William Sefton; Billy Pierce B-108 Ian Wilburg B-109 Nicholas Goodspeed; Jude Grant B-110 Denzel Carter; Jordan Hayes B-110 Daniel Conlon; Nate Garfield B-112 Sean Poncelet; Ryan “Rhino” Cleveland B-113 William “Nosebleed” Parry; Isaiah McKinley B-114 Juan Soto; Boris Czolgosz B-115 Thomas Hughes B-116 Oscar Mejia; Anthony “Taffy” Taft B-117 Victor Bordeaux; Chet Wilson B-118 Carlos Medranos; Rocco “Rocky” Roccanto B-119 Andres Brito; Jayce Dwight LEVEL-2 CELLS B-201 Wayne Spade; Mario “Fat Rat" Kennedy B-202 Jamie Gabaldon; Drew Fjord B-203 Randall Fraser B-204 Alex Cooper; Kier “Cheese” Marcheesi B-205 Santos Houser; Earl Clinton B-206 Marcos Maroni; Flynn Reed B-207 Marty Flowers; Sean Benford B-208 Lewis Mangle B-209 Abraham Rinkler; Li “Kazoo” Ka-Wah B-210 Nico “Cowboy” Reagan B-211 Matthew Galley B-212 Patrick Nuedo; Casey Carroll B-213 Adrian Blair B-214 Ricardo Nolan; John Dickinson B-215 Dante Houser; Sergei “Rosco” Rutledge B-216 Robert Charming; Scott Pinckney B-217 Rutger Warren; Enrique Baldwin B-218 Bob “Klink” Hogan; Thomas Morris B-219 Ruben Washington LEVEL-3 CELLS B-301 Christopher Brennick; Vince Langdon B-302 Howard Gilman B-303 Ray Robbins; Wes Gorham B-304 Charles Clemens; Ed King B-305 Dillon Dutton B-306 Andre Natali B-308 Francis “Frannylew” Lewis; John Thompson B-310 Gene Donahue; Richard Monroe B-312 Danny “Red Shoes" Brewer; Sean “Daddy” Vernon B-314 Omari Doer; Manuel “Ham” Hamilton B-315 Leonard Apodaca; Bruce Livingston B-316 Kyle Attica; Cecil Patterson B-317 Josef LeMonk; Sal “Longball” Dayton B-319 Christopher Prospect; Diego Riker Have a good day. Shower Cleaning Schedule Found in the Block B security office. To: B-Block Security From: Thomas Stenger This is a reminder that inmate Oscar Mejia is scheduled to clean the showers in Cell Block B. Let me know if the rat-bag-piece-of-shit is late. With Wilburg no longer amongst the living, Mejia will have to do the dirty deed all by his lonesome. Make sure he knows it. Thomas Stenger Head of Security Backup schedule In the sniper tower in the Block A yard. To: Helen McKenna From: Amanda Caton Hey, Helen, I'm going to need you to setup the change to the backup schedule after all, I thought I had access via the security hub in A-Block but it doesn't let me connect. It's new so it should prompt you to make a profile. If not just use my password CL4NKN3T1ON for now and I'll change it later. Amanda Caton Correctional Officer B-Block entrance security PW Found in cell B-317 during the riot. To: Agnes Bennet From: Kenneth Oakes Agnes -- after you've checked the cell of that nutjob who thinks everyone's a lizard (this fucking place man) could you pick a different pw for the B-block entrance security console? I set it to SUNGLASSES after Ed was attacked by that Quayle asshole over in A-block but now Orin is telling me that's too simple. I'd do it myself but I'm obviously not good at coming up with passwords...I'll stick to what I'm good at - drinking whatever passes for coffee in this shithole and waiting for the end of my shift. Owe you one, thanks. Kenneth Oakes Correctional Officer Tower Schedule Change: Mejia, Oscar Found at the center of the processing area, east-side room. To: Kenneth Cakes From: Ellen McGuire Ken, Mejia is saying he's sick and can't clean the showers in the morning. He's asking if he can make up the time by doing the midnight shift on the communcal floor. I approved the request but Stenger's probably going to chew me out. For some reason he gets a kick out of forcing Mejia to clean the showers every day. Either way, make sure Mejia knows he's back on shower duty from tomorrow. This isn't permanent. Schedule Change: Oscar Mejia - 00:00 to 06:00 - Cleaning duty Cell Block B, Level 1 Ellen McGuire Inmate Scheduling Turrets and reinforcements Found on the northeastern section of the roof of the Processing Area To: Donald Gagnon From: Orin Kepac Reinforcements are on their way. You'll need to log in to the helipad turrets (P3WP3WS) and make sure the incoming support isn't tagged as hostile this time. OK Orin Kepac Automated Defense Manager Tower Drones Found next to a dead guard at the gate of the tunnel leading from Processing to Solitary Confinement. To: Brock Wood From: Santos Tahara Brock, Still worried about the automated security since that sentry attack in B-Block. Make sure you regularly check the drone settings in Processing. The last thing we need is them turning on us. Password is N4RDIN3M0R4N0. SanTa Recovered Turret Command Logs Found in an unlocked safe in the Automated Defense office. To: Chris Fung From: Melanie Hanson Holy crap, Chris. Ran diagnostics on the Automated Security console. Seems it was hardcore hacked and set to delete its own code after it was set to target an inmate with a specific ID number: Ian Wilburg. According to the logs, inmate Oscar Mejia was in here for cleaning duty at around the same time the sentry's protocols were updated. Inmates aren't authorized to clean security offices, as far as I know. -----datastream768990&15%----- turret000215474557-KDKEMD-OO4 2029.02.13.03.2755:SecuritySettingOverride 2029.02.13.03.27.56:LOGIN_TERMINAL_738 2029.02.13.03.27.57:EMERGENCY_ACCESS_ENABLED 2029.02.13.03.27.58:Admin_Access_yes_PIN_LFKSD5530- 2029.02.13.03.2759:Security_Setting_Reprogram 2029.02.13.03.27.60:setTarget:f_Hostile:4399287 2029.02.13.03.28.01:onProximity:f_true:terminate 2029.02.13.03.28.02:ADMIN_OVERRIDE_DELETE_CODES_LINES _@TIME_2029.02.13.03.27.56_to_2029.02.13.03.27.60 From what I found, the sentry malfunction wasn't an accident This took some skill and planning. Should we report it? Melanie Hanson Automated Defense Technician URGENT - rooftop security code Found in an elevator shaft at the southeast corner of the Tower, level 3 in the in-game map. To: Gustavo Lupoli From: Orin Kepac Fuck this. Fuck Stenger's orders. Automated or not, you need to have the code to the bots on the rooftops. You're the only one who can see all the shit that's going down. It's B0TT0PP5. Stay safe. OK Orin Kepac Automated Defense Manager RE: This week's list Found on Stenger's body. To: Thomas Stenger From: Oscar Mejia Listen up Tommy-boy, you know how this works. Put on your show and swing your dick as much as you like, but don't forget who's actually in charge here. Who we take is my call: How we do it is yours. Stick to the list, follow my orders and everyone is happy. Chop chop, sunshine. Junkyard's waiting. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Thomas Stenger To: Oscar Mejia Subject: RE: This week's list Is this serious? Why aren't we going after that Flossy fucker? He's worth thousands. Who's going to miss him? REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Oscar Mejia To: Thomas Stenger Subject: This week's list 1. Jeff Scott $$$$$ AUGMENTATIONS: Caidin Global Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis (Left: lower half Right: complete), Caidin Global Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis (Left), Kusanagi Hand Prosthesis (Left) 2: Cassius Harper $$$$ AUGMENTATIONS: Tusccani Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis L-4 3: Carmine $$$ AUGMENTATlONS: Sarif Artificial Liver Elite 4: Duane Bell $$$ AUGMENTATIONS: Sarif Series 7 Energy Converter DO NOT TOUCH: Frederick Flossy Ian Wilburg Solitary Confinement Solitary Update Found on the desk in Fahrine Aziz's office, under Emergency Override sign on level 4 of the Solitary Confinement. To: Farhine Aziz From: Gustavo Lupoli Mejia's added to the guestbook on a TVI but I'm going to have to move him out of S-04 because Stenger was busting my balls for not putting him in 06, as per his orders. Not gonna argue, but that cell needs a good clean. We only just got Brito out of there. Feels like 06 has a revolving door lately. I'll get Mejia moved and ship the other clanks back to their respective blocks when I have time later. S-01 - Owen Stevenson S-02 - John Bush S-03 - empty S-04 - Oscar Mejia S-05 - Omari Doer S-06 - empty Gustavo Lupoli Inmate Processing Manager Administration Storage doors code Found on the sink in the men's room on the 2nd level of the Administration building To: Keith Piazza From: Chris Fung Keith, I'd appreciate you making more of an effort when it comes to security. I had someone telling me earlier that there was a sticky note on the wall down in storage with 2297 written on it. Sound familiar? I assume it was you. We've had words about this before, or maybe you forgot that too? The codes are only 4 numbers long Keith. You could at least make an attempt to try and memorize them. Chris Fung Network Manager Stenger's going to kill you... Below a table in the outside area of the admin building's top floor, between Management and Security offices To: Chris Fung From: Pat Rumerger ...or something to that effect. Word of warning, Fungus. Stenger's on the warpath. His door code stopped working after he updated it. He insisted it was glitching and I decided it wasn't worth suggesting that maaaaybe he'd forgotten what he chose. When I used the emergency code 3546 to let him in, he freaked out. Apparently he didn't realize there was a backup and is now shouting that his stuff isn't secure. I told him only you and I know it but he told me I could stick the emergency code up my ass. I mean what??? That doesn't even make any sense. Every day's a fucking joy with that man. Good luck. Pat Rumerger Assistant to Head CO FW: Codes for the Elevator Area Found on a sofa in the Lounge area on level 2 of the Administration building To: ARR-EchoTeam From: ARR-Leader Heads up. PW for elevator access area (to roof). REFERENCED MESSAGE: ----------------------------- From: Thomas Stenger To: Response-AlphaLead Subject: Codes for the Elevator Area As requested, S3CUR3SYST3M. You can use the security console to control the doors and the cameras. Time to make those clank fucko's regret the day they were born. We'll sync up when this shitstorm is over. Thomas Stenger Head Correctional Officer Override Code Update *CONFIDENTIAL* Found on the table in the middle of the warden's office. To: Patsy Perkins From: Network (Admin) start TransportSystems OverrideCodeUpdate2027 end - DO NOT REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE - Worthmuller Found on the floor in the psych office (room 106 on level 2 of the Administration building). From: Patsy Perkins To: Thomas Stenger Tom, Reading Kelvin's appraisal of Worthmuller, I must say I initially considered your proposal to let him help in the infirmary completely unreasonable. But your arguments are starting to win me over. If you, of all people, are willing to give this man a chance, then I agree. However, you'll be personally responsible for his behavior and safety. He's obviously deeply troubled and I'm surprised he's not been officially earmarked for an institution, to be honest. Being segregated to work in the infirmary might well keep him out of trouble as you say, but I need you to stay on top of this. Any signs of a problem and we'll need to review. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Kelvin Yang To: Patsy Perkins Subject: FW: CASE FILE - Peter Worthmuller High-risk. Deeply unstable and delusional. Inconsistent self-management of reality versus fantasy. Delusional; believes himself to be a medical professional. Lacking intention. Viciously submissive. Susceptible to coercion. At severe risk of exploitation by stronger personalities. Audio Transcript Found in the safe in Stenger's office. From: Ian Wilburg To: Ian Wilburg WILBURG: Well, look who it is. Junkyard's rising star, huh? You messed with the wrong family this time, Mejia. Vinnie Garbage told me about Gina. MEJIA: So I fuck and I kill. Who cares? WILBURG: More people than you know. Gina was untouchable. I'm surprised you're admitting it was you. MEJIA: Problem needs solving, I solve it. That includes shutting people up who can't keep quiet. You understand me? WILBURG: Is that a threat? MEJIA: What do you think? WILBURG: You can't touch me in here, remember? You're riding high now, but once I pull a few strings, you'll be out of Junkyard for good. ---------- END OF TRANSCRIPT Category: A Criminal Past Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries